August 16, 2016 Smackdown results
The August 16, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 16, 2016 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Summary In the immortal words of Lil Wayne and Christina Milian, “Let’s start a fire.” After weeks of both verbal and physical jousting (and more than a little turbulence from the likes of Bray Wyatt), WWE World Champion Dean Ambrose and his SummerSlam challenger Dolph Ziggler’s conflict finally devolved from being rooted in some level of mutual respect into a full-on firestorm on “Miz TV.” Ambrose continued his attempts to break Ziggler mentally in anticipation of their WWE World Championship clash Sunday, but The Showoff would have none of it, firing back with a passionate reply and then a scorching superkick square to the jaw of The Lunatic Fringe. Is it Sunday yet? Any eventual Tag Team Championship that SmackDown Live may or may not have might not end up being called the “Milky Way Titles,” but the tandem division is certainly full of star power. Action was at a premium in this 12-Man Tag Team Match as both sides attempted to best the other while simultaneously attempting to show why their duo should be at the top of the list for any possible title opportunities that General Manager Daniel Bryan might decide to throw their way. In the end it was American Alpha who once again proved that the learning curve was essentially non-existent as Jason Jordan and Chad Gable connected with Grand Amplitude on Aiden English to get the pin and the win for their team. Eva Marie seems to be currently experiencing a string of bad luck so bad that it could soon start to rival the Cleveland Browns. Well, almost. After an ill-timed injury two weeks ago and a wardrobe malfunction last week, “All Red Everything Herself” was finally scheduled to make her Spectacular Debut on SmackDown Live this week against Naomi ... but then she got stuck in traffic. Her public address announcer apologized, Naomi became incensed and The Red Queen's faithful followers were left waiting, yet again, for her fantastically fascinating in-ring debut. Turns out there is more than one way to skin a snake. Fresh off Heath Slater's display of bravery (and borderline insanity) against Brock Lesnar on Raw, it was clear that Randy Orton did not want to be seen as being outdone by his SummerSlam opponent. So, in an attempt of one-upmanship, The Viper suggested giving Slater an incredible opportunity on SmackDown Live. Sports entertainment's hottest free agent again did his best to fend off Orton's serpentine attack, yet, as the match wore on, The Viper proved to be too much to handle for the courageous Slater. However, clearly with Beast on the brain, Orton could not contain himself, relentlessly beating Slater down and not adhering to the referee's warnings to stop. This led to a disqualification, which led to a victory for The One Man Band. Slater, somehow, had done it. Following the contest, though, Orton would not stop, subsequently brutalizing Slater after the bell, both in and out of the ring. The Apex Predator would mock Lesnar by hitting Slater with two German Suplexes, emulating The Anomaly's signature hop and then finishing Slater off with an RKO. The bottom line here? Orton can rest easy for the next five days — he knows he's ready. Having to shake off the superkick he ate earlier from Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose now had to refocus his energy and walk into the darkness against Erick Rowan with Bray Wyatt at ringside in his signature rocking chair. The WWE World Champion did not show many ill-effects from the mouthful of Ziggler's boot he ate, prevailing in a brutal contest over the bruiser Rowan with Dirty Deeds. In an eerie scene after the match, The Eater of Worlds was seen now rocking opposite of the ring in his chair. After a moment, Wyatt ominously stood up and left the sheep mask that Rowan often wears in the chair and simply walked away. Natalya, Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch and Carmella combatting in tag team action was thunderous enough before a “Red Storm” began to make its way through, changing the entire plane of the contest. While the match was in progress, Eva Marie's disembodied voice came over the arena sound system and began to introduce her. Clearly no longer impacted by the traffic woes of earlier, the eternally beguiling Superstar made her way out to the arena and began to soak in the adoration of the crowd ... until her still fuming scheduled opponent of the night, Naomi, came out and began to rapidly chase her around and through the ring. The distraction however did not prove costly for Lynch and Carmella, as Naomi's presence allowed Natalya to get distracted, allowing Becky Lynch to capitalize and secure the victory with the Dis-Arm-Her. Things you need to know off the bat: AJ Styles was on commentary for this main event match and he seemed as interested as ever in beating up John Cena. Also, this match was pure dynamite. Cena and Alberto Del Rio being no strangers to one another proved to be a successful equation for a highly competitive contest. Back and forth the two went until Cena was able to surge up and connect with a big time Attitude Adjustment for the victory. His spoils for obtaining the win? A Flying Forearm from Styles as soon as he got up to celebrate. Then, in a sign of possibly how much Styles has gotten under his skin over the months, Cena first smashed Styles into the steel steps and then hit him with another AA ... only this time through the announce table. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso), The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) and American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) (6:49) *Naomi vs. Eva Marie No Contest *Heath Slater defeated Randy Orton by DQ (1:00) *Dean Ambrose defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Bray Wyatt) (5:06) *Becky Lynch & Carmella defeated Natalya & Alexa Bliss by submission (4:13) *John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio (16:54) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose and Ziggler heat up “Miz TV” five days before SummerSlam 8.16.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Twelve Man Tag Team Match 8.16.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Eva Marie vs. Naomi 8.16.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.17.jpg Heath Slater v Randy Orton 8.16.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Dean Ambrose v Erick Rowan 8.16.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Becky Lynch & Carmella v Alexa Bliss & Natalya 8.16.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.36.jpg John Cena v Alberto Del Rio 8.16.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 8.16.16 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack (August 16, 2016) External links * WWE Smackdown #887 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #887 at WWE.com * Smackdown #887 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events